


Ironic

by Amnesiriasis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Is it even comedy?, Kunimi appears for a second and Yahaba and Iwaizumi were just mentioned, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesiriasis/pseuds/Amnesiriasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MatsuHana Week, Day 5: Glasses // <b> Piercings </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to take a break from writing serious stuff so yush. ₍₍ (ง ˙ω˙)ว ⁾⁾
> 
> I'm not even sure whether this take up the prompt 'Piercings' although it's mentioned.

“Love is being stupid together.”

-Paul Valery

\---

 

Hanamaki really regrets that one night he spent with his old friends.

 

He couldn’t remember the exact details of that night but all he could recall was that they went bar hopping downtown and the very next day he wakes up with several piercings on his collarbone, hip, and ears (although he doesn’t mind the last one) but what’s even worse than those other two is that somehow he ended up getting a ‘No Ragrets’ tattoo on his collarbone and it’s too fucking embarrassing for him.

 

But now, he’s a very miserable man. The piercing on his hip is starting to get painful and he thinks it might be infected.

 

‘Oh fucking great.’ He sarcastically thinks to himself.

 

Grabbing his mobile phone, he speeddials Oikawa’s number and when the brunet picks up, he immediately barks out.

 

“I am so fucking blaming you and your short boyfriend.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” the one from the other end was completely surprised at his greeting, “what for Makki-chan?”

 

“If I didn’t go with you two during that bar hopping shit, my life wouldn’t be this miserable.”

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“I woke up with several piercings and a fucking tattoo--” Oikawa snickers as he heard about the tattoo part, “don’t you laugh at me and wait you fucking knew about the tattoo?!”

 

“Well technically yeah Makki, Iwa-chan was the one who had to drive us back home and he was the one who told me.”

 

“That damn bastard,” Hanamaki grits his teeth, “anyway, I need to see the one who pierced me on the hip so I’ll get this thing cured.”

 

“Cured? Why?”

 

“I think it’s infected or something,” he lifts his shirt to look at the sore piercing at his hip, “so do you know where I got that piercing?”

 

“Uh, about that Makki-chan, you see, I don’t actually remember details about that trip,” the strawberry blond groans in agony as he heard the latter’s explanation, “but I do know someone who could help.”

 

“Who?”

 

“He’s a dermatologist who also specializes in tattoos and body piercings, maybe he can help you.”

 

“How did a dermatologist became a tattoo artist and a body piercer?”

 

“I dunno, but that’s pretty cool huh?” he could imagine the brunet smiling proudly, “so should I reserve you an appointment?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Okay lemme just call him for a moment, hold on,” he could hear the other talking in the distant, it seems like he was talking to someone on the phone as well. Soon after, he hears Oikawa cheerfully thank the other person and the phone shuffling, “hey I’m back~”

 

“So what did he say?”

 

“He said sure, if you go to his clinic just say that you have an appointment with him, m’kay?”

 

“Oh okay, by the way who’s the dermatologist and where’s his clinic?”

 

“His name is Matsukawa Issei, and his clinic is just a few blocks from the police station and nearby the cafe we used to go to, I think he’s in the clinic already.”

 

“Oh okay, got it, thanks Oikawa.”

 

“No problem Makki-chan! See ya!”

 

As soon as the call ended, he hurriedly went out as soon as possible, he was thankful that the infected piercing was on his hip, the doctor won’t get to see the horrible tattoo he had. Arriving at the said clinic one hour later, he approaches the nurse who looked very bored.

 

“I’m here for an appointment with Dr. Matsukawa.”

 

“Oh, so you’re that guy he was talking about,” the nurse went to get a medical form, “please fill this out first then proceed to the room at the further left.”

 

Muttering a thanks, Hanamaki fills out the form given to him and proceeds to the room the nurse pointed to him. Knocking on the door, he hears a muffled “Come in” quickly followed by a yawn. Entering the room, he couldn’t really help but doubt that this guy was a dermatologist because there were tattoos on the man’s biceps and up, the man wore a black v-neck shirt and had some piercings on his ears.

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but, I suppose you’re Hanamaki?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“And you here for, uh,” the other man, Dr. Matsukawa, reaches over to grab the medical form, “piercing infection at the hip?”

 

“Mmmhmm.” He just hums in agreement.

 

“Okay, please seat over there and remove your shirt and we’ll--”

 

“Wait, wait,” Hanamaki interjects, “I have to remove my shirt?!”

 

“Mmmhmm, so it won’t get in the way.”

 

“Can’t I just do this?” Hanamaki pulls up his shirt.

 

“You could but Oikawa also told me that you have a piercing on the collarbone and asked to have it checked so it won’t get infected as well.”

 

“That fucking--,” he mutters as he runs a hand over his face, “there’s no need for that, just this.” He gestures to his hip piercing.

 

The doctor just raised his eyebrow and shrugs.

 

“Look, we could totally do that but as they say, ‘prevention is better than cure’ but it’s still up to you if you want to or not.”

 

“It’s just that I’ve got this really embarrassing tattoo on my collarbone that I would rather die than have people see it.”

 

“Then we could have it removed.”

 

“No you see-- Wait,” he squints at the tall man, “you could do that?”

 

“Mmmhmm, if you want after we cure the infection we’ll remove the tattoo.”

 

“Oh God, yes please.”

 

“Well then, let’s begin.”

 

“But, you DO NOT speak of this to anyone else.” Hanamaki starts to lift and remove his shirt.

 

Upon seeing the tattoo, Matsukawa just stares at it for a solid minute before cracking up so bad, trying to cover his mouth to prevent howls of laughter to escape and filled the room, his shoulders and whole body shaking, cheeks nearly turning red and tears were forming in his eyes.

 

“Can you stop it?” Hanamaki was blushing in embarrassment and irritation.

 

“I’m sorry, let me just,” the doctor sits down next to the medical chair and clears his throat, mouth slowly forming into a smirk, “it doesn’t look like you don’t regret it.”

 

“Oh fuck you man, fuck you.”

 

“Just kidding, but I’m curious though,” Matsukawa says as he starts to work on Hanamaki’s hip piercing, “uh, you might need to lower your pants for a bit.”

 

Doing what he was told, he couldn’t help but feel very flustered when the doctor steadied his hips by gripping them on the side.

 

“So where was I? Oh yeah, how’d you ended up getting that?”

 

“I went bar-hopping with Oikawa and Iwaizumi then blacked-out and then I woke up with this shit tattooed on my collarbone.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

“It sure is.”

 

After a few moments, Matsukawa finished curing the strawberry-blonde’s  hip problem and then explain to him how to take care of his piercings.

 

“...You might need to clean it after some time but over cleaning it may cause problems as well so keep it in moderation okay?”

 

Hanamaki nods and watches the other man stand up and stretch his limbs.

 

“Now that’s done, I couldn’t actually just go and perform a tattoo removal immediately because I’ll be needing some assurance that you are eligible for the procedure, so you might need to come by tomorrow or some days after whenever you like.”

 

“Okay then, so maybe I’ll come back tomorrow?”

 

“Mmm yeah, although there might be several sessions before the tattoo gets removed so that means you’ll be coming over for a few more times and yes, it doesn't get removed over one laser procedure.”

 

“Oh okay, I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Matsukawa completes the medical form and scribbles a note behind the paper and gives it to the shorter man.

 

“Here’s the form, do give it to Kunimi and he’ll take it from there.”

 

“You mean the bored-looking nurse?”

 

“Yep, he may seem mean but he’s just actually quiet and a bit frank.”

 

“Oh” He nods, looking at the doctor’s arms, “are you the only one here who wears tattoos and piercings?”

 

“Not, really, almost everyone here in this clinic either has a tattoo or a piercing, even Yahaba.”

 

“That’s cool.”

 

“Anyway, do feel free to drop by whenever,” Matsukawa winks, “I’m sure you won’t regret it.”

 

“Oh fuck you.”

 

“Anytime you want.”

\---

 

“Do you have to have a reason for loving?”

-Brigette Bardot

**Author's Note:**

> You know, ironic because 'No Ragrets' :^) 
> 
> Thank you [ basedmoniwa ](http://basedmoniwa.tumblr.com/) for the ideas! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful week! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Tumblr: [ Amnesiriasis ](http://amnesiriasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
